


Fire and Fae

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A short fantasy story, written for a friend's belated birthday gift





	Fire and Fae

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed prompts, and I used a prompt generator thing. I wrote with the first set I got. Here are the prompts and the story:  
> Word count: 550  
> Genre: Fairy Tale  
> Character: A disobedient slave  
> Material: Fire  
> Sentence: "Everyone keeps ignoring me."/*/  
> Bonus: Winter is long and extremely cold.

Few residents of the forlorn little town located in a forgotten corner of the world believed in the tales they once used to cherish.

No one knew why they lost faith, but they just seemed to move on, to distance themselves from all things mystical, in a an attempt to blend in with the rest of the fast-moving world.

They forgot the myths, but the myths never abandoned them. Occasionally, a little child would wander a bit too far into the forest and would see strange lights, and little people with wings. But they rarely spoke of them to the disapproving adults, preferring to share the secret among mirthful laughs with their playmates.

Sometimes, some unnoticed ears would hear these accounts, and create mystical tales in her little mind, crouching on the cold floor among the numerous insects. She was the daughter of a slave, a bonny little thing who was so often lost in her own world that she’d forget about the real one, and receive a rap or two for doing so.

Winter was especially cold that year, they all said. It seemed longer too, but they were sure it would pass. It hardly mattered to them anyway. The slaves shivered in their ragged, flimsy clothes, while the rich warmed themselves by the hearth.

She’d approached the blazing flames, one day, and had gotten close enough to nearly scald herself, before she was harshly dragged away by the mistress. Knowing she would receive a worse punishment if she gave them the chance, she did the only thing she could.  
She ran out into the cold, her bare feet numbing in the snow. She didn’t stop until she was deep in the dense woods. The trees seemed to close in over her head, almost as if protecting her from the snowfall. Her feet shook as she stepped further, the wet leaves squelching under her foot.

She looked around her nervously, and all of a sudden her head was filled with all the stories she had heard over the years: the whispering fae, the flickering glow, and the magical pool at the center of the forest. She realised she didn’t know the way out anymore. She was trembling now, both from the chill and the terror in her heart.

“Hello, tiny human,” a voice said, making her jump. Her eyes began to search cautiously for the speaker, and came to rest on a little light that gleamed from the blade of a large leaf.

The girl squinted, trying to make out the figure of the small fairy amidst the strong glow she gave off. Her fear had nearly disappeared at the warmth and friendliness that was radiating from the fae.

“Who are you?” she whispered, in awe of the tiny creature.

The pixie bowed.

“My name is Orlaith,” she replied. “But you do not belong here, little one.” There was concern etched into her voice.

“They all say that. I belong nowhere. Everyone keeps ignoring me. It was cold, and all I wanted was the fire.”

Orlaith laughed, a beautiful melody of a laugh.

“Come then, my child. You will have the warmth you need amidst the fae, for you have the purest of hearts.”  
And for the first time in her life, the little girl smiled with true joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish it was longer, but word limits. I had to cut out some descriptions to fit the 550 words.
> 
> Happy birthday A!


End file.
